The automotive industry has actively sought improved emissions reduction, including reduction in emissions due to gasoline evaporation. Gasoline includes a mixture of hydrocarbons ranging from higher volatility butanes (C4) to lower volatility C8 to C10 hydrocarbons. When vapor pressure increases in the fuel tank due to conditions such as higher ambient temperature or displacement of vapor during filling of the tank, fuel vapor may flow through openings in the fuel tank and escape into the atmosphere. To prevent fuel vapor loss into the atmosphere, the fuel tank is vented into a canister called an “evap canister” that contains an adsorbent material such as activated carbon granules. As the fuel vapor enters an inlet of the canister, the fuel vapor diffuses into the carbon granules and is temporarily adsorbed. The size of the canister and the volume of the adsorbent material are selected to accommodate the expected fuel vapor generation. One exemplary evaporative control system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,548 to Reddy, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Evaporative emission control systems have advanced to the point where vehicle induction system or air intake system hydrocarbon emissions account for a significant portion of remaining hydrocarbon emissions. Intake system hydrocarbon emissions may arise from diffusion of a small amount of fuel left in fuel injectors after engine shut down or from liquid fuel wetting the walls of the intake manifold. Hydrocarbon traps containing an adsorbent such as activated carbon may be added to the air intake to absorb such emissions, which may then be desorbed by engine intake air when the engine is operating, but would add cost and complexity to manufacture of the vehicle. A less costly but still effective way to eliminate or reduce the emissions would be desirable.